


The Moment of Truth

by Grammarwoman



Category: The Last Starfighter (1984)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teriffic. I'm about to get killed a million miles from nowhere with a gung-ho iguana who tells me to relax."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fan_eunice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fan_eunice).



> This is a treat for , for Festivids 2013. Her request was for a vid celebrating the cheesy 80's sci-fi goodness that is "The Last Starfigher", dedicated to her and her mom. This movie was also a highlight of my childhood; I lost track of how many times I watched it on cable. I've loved her vids so much that I wanted to pay her back just a little bit of joy. As a fellow child of the 80s, I was inspired to use an anthemic track from the Karate Kid soundtrack. If the whole thing feels over the top, well...that's the 80s, man. :)

**Vid download link:**

2:56, 37 MB [here at Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/iiwx87)

To preview it, use the password "deathblossom" below.

[The Moment of Truth](http://vimeo.com/85042271) from [Grammar Woman](http://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

When you're alone you ask yourself  
What are you searching for?  
Deep in the night a dream is born  
One that you can't ignore

If you think you can find the passion  
And you're ready to take a chance  
If you really believe you can make it  
Then the power is in your own hands

It's the moment of truth you're giving it all  
Standing alone, willing to fall  
If you can do it get up and prove it  
Get up and show them who you are

It's the moment of truth it's all on the line  
This is the place this is the time  
Waited forever, it's now or it's never  
Nothing can stop you now, oh

Once in your life you make a choice  
Ready to risk it all  
Deep in your soul you hear a voice  
Answering to the call

Though you know that it won't be easy  
It's a promise you make for love  
For the people that keep believing  
And the one that you're thinking of

It's the moment of truth you're giving it all  
Standing alone, willing to fall  
If you can do it get up and prove it  
Get up and show them who you are

It's the moment of truth it's all on the line  
This is the place this is the time  
Waited forever, it's now or it's never  
Nothing can stop you now

It's the moment of truth you're giving it all  
Standing alone, willing to fall  
If you can do it get up and prove it  
Nothing can stop you now


End file.
